


Gonna make love in this club

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepy cab driver, Eventual Smut, F/F, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: You’ve always had a huge crush on Meg, so when the two of you meet at the club, she helps you realize a few things.





	Gonna make love in this club

**Author's Note:**

> This filled the free space on both Genre and Kink Bingo.

You felt someone tug on your arm as you were dancing.  She pulled you close so that your bodies were touching, and you had to remember how to breathe.  There was no telling how long you have had this crush on Meg but if you played your cards right, you were going to take her home tonight.  She whispered softly into your ear and you shuddered.  You felt Meg adjust herself and her thigh was now between your legs so you shifted your hips slightly.  You grinned when your dress rode up as you rolled your hips to the beat of the music and Meg soon realized you weren’t wearing underwear.  “Grind on me, Y/N.”  You heard her whisper in your ear as you whimpered.  “Let me feel you lose yourself and then we can blow this popsicle stand.”   **  
**

Your lips part and and you feel Meg kiss you.  You feel yourself pulling away from Meg as you get closer to the edge.  “Why’d you pull away?”

“I want you to be the only one who sees me fall apart like that.”  You feel your face flush as you meet her eyes.  Meg grabs your hand and the two of you make your way towards the exit.  The both of you wait for a taxi and that’s when she decides last minute that your place is closer.  

The ride to your place took twice as long or at least it felt that way.  Meg kissed along your neck and she sucked gently on your pulse point.  You watched her grin when you released a breathy whimper, and the taxi driver watched from the rear view mirror.  “I’ll make you ladies a deal.  I’ll let you have this ride for free, if the two of you give me a show.”

“Normally I’d be all for that. But I don’t think this lady here would appreciate being ogled by some perv in a taxi.”  Meg smirked as she looked over and you as you felt something wash over you.  You felt something gently run over your nipples as if there were phantom hands rolling and tugging at them to make them stiff peaks.  It moved slowly down your stomach and you tried not to yell in pleasure as something brushed your lower lips.  The taxi stopped right in front of your house.  Meg practically threw the money at the taxi driver.  “Next time, don’t be a creep.”

The two of you barely made it through your front door without Meg undressing you.  You peeled off your dress with a grin and darted up to the bedroom.  Meg trailed behind you and as soon as she entered the room, you were laying out on your bed.  You felt the same pressure down below as Meg pinned your arms and legs to the bed with her powers.  “Shall we pick it up from where we left off?”


End file.
